


The Longest Month

by Noneckbilly201



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chaptered, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneckbilly201/pseuds/Noneckbilly201
Summary: “It’ll only be a month, Eds,” Richie reassured Eddie. “I’ll be gone and then next thing you know, I’ll be back in your hair complaining about our lack of diversity in cereal.”Eddie sighed from his place on their bed, “It’ll be the first time I’m alone with him for more than a week, Richard. I still haven’t mastered dealing with tantrums!”orIn which Richie leaves for a meeting related to his comedy career and Eddie experiences all that can happen in just a month.Richie and Eddie are 25-years-oldDamien is 2-years-old*blah* indicates Eddie's thoughts.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

“It’ll only be a month, Eds,” Richie reassured Eddie. “I’ll be gone and then next thing you know, I’ll be back in your hair complaining about our lack of diversity in cereal.” 

Eddie sighed from his place on their bed, “It’ll be the first time I’m alone with him for more than a week, Richard. I still haven’t mastered dealing with tantrums!” 

Richie was stressing Eddie the fuck out. It’s not like Eddie didn’t know that Richie would eventually have to return to going on meetings to sustain his comedy career, but instead of being at home by himself, Eddie would be left alone with his son. Alone...with his son. It’s not like Eddie wasn’t close to his son, hell, he carried the rascal. He just wasn’t good at dealing with tantrums, which was something Richie was excellent at. 

“Babe,” Richie put both of his hands on Eddie's face. “What makes you think I’ve accomplished dealing with tantrums?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re able to convince him out of a tantrum before he even starts one?” 

“Every single success was just a load of bullshit coming out of my mouth.” 

Eddie burst out laughing, “Richard!”

Richie laughed, “It’s the truth! There is no reasonable way to reassure a child that the dinosaur nuggets in the freezer aren’t dead.” 

Eddie continued laughing as Richie lay his lanky body on the bed and pulled Eddie to his chest, “You’ll be fine, I promise.” 

***************************************************************************************************************

“No!” Damien screamed. 

Eddie sighed, “It’s cold outside, Dami. You need to put on your coat or you’ll get sick.” 

“No!” Damien screamed louder. 

Eddie felt tears threatening to spill over. He willed himself to stay calm, “Damien, if you don’t put on the coat, we are not going to your Uncle Mike’s house.” 

To Eddie’s misfortune, Damien started sobbing big crocodile tears whilst jumping up and down. Eddie cringed and held his head in his hands. Making a month without Richie was going to be hell. 

* Think. How can I convince him into a coat? I got it! *

Eddie gasped, “Oh my gosh, Dami!” 

Damien paused his dance routine and looked at Eddie with a pout, “Wha?” 

“Remember when you and Daddy made coats for the dino nuggies in the freezer?” Damien nodded, “Well, it’d be lame if only they had a cool coat right? Don’t you want to match your friends?” 

Damien brought a chubby hand up to scrub his eye, “Yeth.” 

“Well then let’s put on your coat.” Eddie smiled as Damien held out his arms. Quickly, before Damien could change his mind, Eddie slid the coat on Damien’s arms and zipped it up snuggly, “There we go! Now let’s go get a friend.”

Damien nodded and made grabby hands at Eddie. Never one to disappoint, Eddie lugged his baby boy up onto his hip and kissed his cheek. 

As they made their way downstairs and towards the kitchen, Damien silently sang to himself while Eddie mentally high fived himself over and over again. 

“Okay, Dami,” Eddie settled Damien on the floor next to the fridge. “Go ahead and pick a nuggie.” 

Damien jumped in excitement as Eddie opened the fridge and retrieved the dinosaur nugget box. Eddie swiftly opened the box and held it out to Damien. Damien quickly plunged his hand into the box before coming out with his hand clutched around a pterodactyl. 

“Yay!” Damien jumped up and down in glee, “Coat?” 

“Yep, let’s go get a coat.” 

They made their way towards the laundry room where the chicken nugget coats were left. 

“Do you want red, green, or blue?” Eddie asked as he looked down at the DIY clothes. 

“Green!” Damien squealed. 

“Here.” Eddie handed Damien the green cloth to wrap around his dinosaur nugget, “Stay here. I’m going to go grab my keys and then we’ll go to Uncle Mike’s house.” 

Eddie sprinted to the entrance of the house, grabbed his keys, and made his way back to Damien.

“Good job, Dami!” Eddie praised when he returned, “Let’s go now.” 

————————————————————————

“Hey, Eddie!” Mike smiles as he opens his front door, “How ya doin lil man?” 

Damien barrels himself into Mike’s legs the moment he sees him, “Uncle!” 

Mike laughs and picks Damien up with a roar, “Damien!” 

Mike laughs as he opens the door wider to let Eddie in. Eddie gratefully steps out of the cold and into Mike’s thankfully heated, and well-furnished house. 

“Where is Kitty?” Damien asks looking around. 

“Clovis is in her bed.” Mike puts Damien on the floor, “Go get her.” 

“Okay!” Damien excitedly replies and sloppily sprints towards the room where Clovis’s bed is held. 

“You look dead.” Mike deadpans as he turns to Eddie who’s ungracefully sprawled himself across Mike’s couch. 

“Gee thanks.” Eddie huffs, “I feel dead.” 

“It’s that much harder?” 

“Yes? No? I don’t know.” Eddie sighs as he sits up, “I’ve been feeling tired and sick lately. And Richie isn’t here to watch over Damien while I sleep.” 

Mike sits next to Eddie and sympathetically claps his shoulder, “Do you want me to keep him tonight?” 

“No,” Eddie yawns, “that’s okay. I’ll be fine.” 

Mike rolls his eyes as he stands, “I’m going to make you some tea.” 

Eddie nods blurrily, “Alright.” 

————————————————————————

“Hey, sleepyhead! Breakfast is ready.” 

Eddie groans and looks at his surroundings, “What the fuck?” He whispers to himself. 

“When I came back with your tea, you were passed out on the couch, so I just left you there.” 

Eddie rubs the sleep out of his eyes, “Wha?” He mumbles. 

“You knocked the fuck out, dude.” 

Eddie nodded incomprehensibly and then felt himself being hauled up from the couch, “Come on.” Mike encourages, “I've made breakfast.” 

Eddie groaned as he suddenly felt the urge to vomit, “Move!” 

“Ed-“

Eddie sprinted towards Mike’s guest bathroom and heaved his lunch from yesterday into the toilet bowl. Once done he flushed the toilet and cried at the thought of having to walk around with unbrushed teeth. 

“Why are you crying?” Mike questioned as he entered the bathroom. 

“I d-don’t,” Eddie hiccuped, “have a toothbrush.” 

“I’ll go get you one from the Earthquake kit.” Mike left the bathroom. 

Eddie looked at himself in the mirror and winced. Goddamn, he looked a mess. Quickly he rubbed his eyes and splashed cold water on his face. His hair had come out of its neat style and his curls were popping out everywhere, he combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame them. 

“Here you are.” Mike handed Eddie a new toothbrush, “Enjoy.” 

“Thanks,” Eddie mumbled and got to work on his teeth. 

“Are you pregnant?” Mike asked abruptly.

Eddie choked, “No.” 

“Are you sure?” Mike asked warily. 

Of course, he was fucking sure. The last time he and Richie had sex was Eddie’s birthday on November 15th. They used protection, didn’t they? Yeah, they did. Eddie specifically remembers drunkenly yelling at Richie to put on a condom because he did not want a drop of his super sperm in him. 

“Yeah, I’m fucking sure.” Eddie bites, “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I take your word.” Mike nodded, “How about we eat breakfast, go out and watch a movie, and then I’ll send ya home?” 

Eddie apologetically shook his head, “I’ll stay for breakfast, but I need to get home, clean myself and Damien up, and clean the house.” 

* And take a pregnancy test. *

“It's fine,” Mike assured him, “Maybe we’ll go when Richie is back?” 

“For sure.” 

“Great.” Mike beamed, “Now let's go eat breakfast. I’m starving.”


	2. Week #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #2 
> 
> Eddie figures out he's pregnant. 
> 
> Beverly figures out Eddie is pregnant. 
> 
> Mike (THAT dude) been knew Eddie's hormonal ass was pregnant. 
> 
> Damien is a cinnamon roll. 
> 
> Richie is still not home :0 
> 
> Mike is moving back to Derry *GASP*

Week #2, Monday 

Eddie sighed gloomily as he waited for 10 minutes to pass. Sitting in front of him on the bathroom floor were three pregnancy tests. Deep down Eddie knew he was pregnant. His symptoms weren’t as obvious, but they were there. 

When Eddie had first figured out he was pregnant with Damien, he balled his fucking eyes out. At the time, he was still at New York University finishing his education to become a Doctor. He didn’t have time for a baby and Richie didn’t have time for a baby either. He was constantly in and out of the house doing small comedy shows, working on a radio show, meeting people, and working a second job to pay bills. Yet, when Richie figured out they were having a baby he was ecstatic. He worked harder and longer shifts so that they would be financially ready for their baby. 

After a long 9 months, their baby was finally born. At 5.5lbs, Damien Abraxas Tozier was born on March 18th, 1999 at 4:53 am. Eddie laughed to himself as he remembered Richie commenting that Damien looked more like a potato than either of them. Though, over the course of 2 years, Damien showed to look more like Richie. Damien had the same face structure as his father, though not as defined because he was a baby. He had the same smile, eye shape, unruly hair, and metabolism. 

Richie’s parents were the first of many people to meet Damien, with the Loser’s coming right after them. As for Eddie’s mother...she knew he had given birth to a child, but she refused to meet Damien. Eddie had crumpled in grief and Richie, for what seemed the first time, was rendered speechless. Nevertheless, with many kisses and hugs, Eddie got over his mother’s negativity and went about raising his beautiful boy. 

A few months later on October 15th, Richie had proposed to Eddie after a day to themselves. Eddie was screaming before Richie could even finish his nicely prepared speech. Still, their wedding was beautiful and filled with many friends and family. 

BEEP

The timer went off. Eddie shakily stood up and turned off the alarm before it could wake Damien. Still standing, Eddie looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and spun around with his eyes glued to where the pregnancy tests were. 

‘Positive’ 

Eddie sat down and cradled his head in his hands. 

He was pregnant...again. 

Eddie wasn’t sad, but he wasn’t completely happy. He’d have to deal with weight gain, cramps, mood swings, and cravings again! And to top it off he already had a kid. Eddie sighed, he was going to get through this, but for the time being, he was going to nap. 

————————————————————————

“Mama.” A voice called, “Mamaaaaaaaa!” 

“Damien, I thought we agreed you’d call me Papa?” Eddie whined. It was Richie’s fault Damien called him ‘Mama.’ It began as a joke and stuck around as a title. 

“Mommy!” Damien called more urgently. 

“Yes?” Eddie finally rose up from his bed with lidded eyes. 

“Hungry!” 

*Oh shit. How long did I sleep?*

Eddie snapped his head towards the alarm clock on Richie’s dresser. 

5:56 pm 

Eddie took a nap around 11:45 am. 

“Dami, I am so sorry!” Eddie flung himself out of bed and brought Damien to his hip, “How long have you been up?”

Damien shrugged, “Hungry.” 

“Let’s go get you something to eat then.” 

————————————————————————

Week #2 Tuesday 

9:30 pm

“Richie’s doing fine Bev,” Eddie rolled his eyes as he fiddled with the phone line, “He just misses his family.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Beverly paused, “How are you holding up? I heard what happened last week at Mike’s.” 

Eddie nervously combed the curls at the nape of his neck. “I’m fine. Damien’s been a handful, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Alright.” The line went silent. 

“Hello?” 

“Eddie,” Beverly stated, “you’re pregnant aren’t you?” 

*, damn it* 

“Yes,” Eddie replies softly. 

Silence. 

“Have you told Richie?” 

“No.” 

Eddie knew that if he told Richie about his pregnancy, Richie would leave his meetings and come straight home. It’s not that Eddie didn’t want Richie home, he just wanted Richie to continue pursuing his dream. He would come home in a month anyway. No big deal. 

“Why not?” 

“He would come home the second I told him,” Eddie sighed, “I want him to continue pursuing his dream. Plus, it’s already December, I’ll just give him the test for Christmas.” 

“How sweet!” Eddie could hear Beverly smiling through the phone, “Does anybody else know?” 

“No.” Eddie said seriously, “Well, Mike probably had suspicions, but I’ll just tell him to keep quiet. As for you, not a word.” 

“But of course.” 

————————————————————————

Week #2 Wednesday  
11:00 am

“Finish your lunch and then we’ll call Daddy.” 

“Okay!” Damien bounced happily in his small chair and proceeded to inhale his steamed carrots and brown rice. 

“Slow down, Dami.” Eddie chuckled as he dialed Richie’s phone number, “Put your bowl in the sink.” 

Damien nodded from his place at the table, got up, and made his way towards the sink. Very cutely, he got up on his step stool, pushed himself onto his tip-toes, and threw his bowl into the sink. 

“Thank you, Dami!” 

“Welcome, Mama!” Damien squealed with child-like excitement, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” 

“The phone is still ringing.” Eddie picked Damien up as he toddled his way over to him and set him on the counters 

“Hello?” 

“DADDY!” Damien screamed. 

“Damien!” Richie laughed through the phone. 

Eddie smiled as he watched his son excitedly babble nonsense into the phone. Figuring that Damien would be on the phone for a while, Eddie set out to do the dishes. 

Damien and Richie had a special bond between them, which made sense because Damien practically was Richie. Just like Richie, Damien laughed a lot, got angry easily, and is very clingy. 

Eddie smiled to himself as he remembered a time some random dude hit on him while at the store and Richie and Damien both blew their top off. 

“Ma.” Eddie felt an insistent tugging at his pant leg, “Hewe.” 

Eddie dried his hands and then took the phone from Damien, “Thank you.” 

“Eddo!” 

“Hey, Rich,” Eddie smirked. 

“How’ve you been?” 

“Good.” Eddie sighed, “Damien’s been good, he misses you like crazy though. We both miss you.” 

“AW!” Richie obnoxiously whined, “I miss you guys too.” 

Eddie bit down a chuckle, “How have you been.” 

Richie then went on to explain all the companies he’s met and all of the deals he’s been offered. How he’s being recognized on the street a lot more. 

“Earth to Eduardo!” Richie called through the phone. 

“Wha?” Eddie said dazedly.

“Have you done anything? Or are you going to do anything?” 

“Oh yeah,” Eddie cleared his throat, “I’ve got a doctors appointment tomorrow-“ 

“For what?” Richie asked urgently. 

“Get your balls out of a twist,” Eddie laughed, “I’ve had an upset stomach for a couple of days, nothing big.” 

“Ok.” Richie breathed. Eddie heard someone calling Richie’s name in the background, “Alright, Eduardo-“ 

“Asshole.” 

“I’ve got to go. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you!” 

“Love you too, Rich.” 

“Oh wait! Tell the nugget I said I love him too!” 

“Do not call him-“ 

“Bye! Love you!” 

The line went dead. 

Eddie scoffed, “Nugget.”

————————————————————————

Eddie and Damien were over at Mike’s house again. All three of them were sitting in Mike’s living room playing Jenga when Mike abruptly asked, “So how's the baby?” 

Eddie went silent for a second, “The doctors say the baby is fine.” 

“Great.” 

The room went silent again as Damien, with the help of Eddie, pulled a block from the tall wooden tower. 

“To be fair, I already knew you were pregnant.” Mike skillfully pulled a wooden block from the middle of the tower.

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Go you.” Eddie shimmied a block from the right side of the tower and before the block was completely released, the wooden tower toppled over. 

Damien clapped his hands and screeched in delight. “Game over!” 

A few hours later as Eddie was securing a sleeping Damien in his booster seat, Mike informed Eddie that he was moving back to Derry to work as a librarian. 

“What?” Eddie choked. “Why would you-“ 

“They need a new librarian. Plus, my farm is still there. I’m tired of driving back and forth.” 

Eddie nodded. “It’s your choice. Forgive me if I don’t visit as much, I just...hate that town so much.” 

Mike waved his hand, “You’re already forgiven. But can I get one favor?” 

Eddie closed the car door. “Sure.” 

“Will you help me move back to Derry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the better I'll get writing. I'll be around until school starts. When school starts, I'll be lagging. I hope y'all enjoy this. Um, I don't know if there will be any *AHEM* s e x *AHEM* scenes because um 
> 
> NO. 
> 
> But anyway, yeah. Hope y'all enjoy ;)


	3. Week #3 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week #3 - Part 1   
> (Yeah, you read that correctly)
> 
> Mike moves to Derry 
> 
> Stan and Bill are in this chapter :P 
> 
> So are Ben and Bev ;P
> 
> Damien is still a lil bun 
> 
> Tozier Residence is the best residence 
> 
> Richie is still in LA doing meetings :( 
> 
> Did I mention Damien is still a lil bun?

Week #3 ~ Wednesday 

Eddie sighed as he heaved himself off of the floor and flushed the toilet. 

“Fuck morning sickness.” 

It was around 2 am that Eddie had abruptly hurled himself in the direction of his bathroom when he felt his dinner rising. As of now, it was 3:27 am and Eddie was staring at himself in the mirror. 

He pointed at himself, “You look a mess.” 

With that, he turned on the bathroom sink and started splashing his face with water. When done, he dried his face and made his way towards his King-sized bed. Eddie tiredly collapsed on the bed, shut his eyes, and cuddled one of Richie’s pillows. 

————————————————————————

“Be careful, Eddie!” Mike called from the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’m fine,” Eddie reassured Mike as he trotted down the stairs with a box of books. “Missed a step that’s all.” 

Eddie passed Mike and stumbled outside. His car, along with Mike’s, had its trunk open and ready for Mike’s belongings. Mike had already ordered a Uhaul that was making its way over to Derry at this very moment. Mike still had little stuff laying around that he needed help transferring to Derry, so he called on his friend for help. Both men were still waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. 

Eddie dropped the box into his trunk and clapped his gloved hands together to rid himself of dust. He hugged his coat tighter as he swiftly walked back into the house. 

“I haven’t got that much room left,” Eddie warned Mike as he entered Mike’s study room. 

“That’s fine.” Mike smiled as he heaved a box up, “I haven’t got much left anyway. Everything else should be able to fit into Ben and Stan’s cars. I’ll close your trunk for you.” 

“Thank you!” Eddie called as Mike disappeared outside. 

It was quiet. Too quiet for Eddie’s liking. With his anxiety steadily rising, Eddie grazed into the living room where he left Damien. The brown couch he had told sit on until they were done was deserted. Eddie's breath quickened. The door to the backyard was open. Eddie sprinted out into the snowy back-land. 

“Damien!” Eddie called into the large expanse, “Damien?” 

Eddie worriedly trudged through the snow. 

“Mama!” Eddie let out a sigh of relief. Damien was very messily running through the snow with a couple of sticks in his hand. And Damien looked absolutely adorable in the process. His nose and cheeks were a soft red that contrasted with his pale skin. Midnight hair stuck out of his red beanie here and there with soft curls. And his honey brown eyes outlined in a soft green, an exact replica of Eddie’s, were lit up in excitement.

“Mam-“ Damien fell face forward in the snow. 

“DAMIEN!” Eddie screamed and unsteadily ran to Damien’s side. “Are you okay? Who let you outside by yourself? Did you unlock the backdoor? Didn’t we talk to you about this?” 

Damien looked up with unreleased tears and nodded, “Hurt.” 

Eddie frowned, stood up, and set Damien on his hip. “Let’s go inside.”

Damien nodded into his chest. Eddie kissed the side of his son's head and walked back inside the house. 

————————————————————————

“Eddie!” Ben, Beverly, Stan, and Bill all cheered at once. 

“Hey, guys!” Eddie laughed as he walked inside Mike’s living room. 

Beverly opened her arms widely to accommodate Eddie and Damien. “I missed you guys so much!” 

“I know you aren’t sleeping,” Bill said from behind Eddie, reaching out to tickle Damien’s chin. Damien quietly giggled in response and snuggled deeper into Eddie’s chest. 

“Come here.” Bill held his hands out for Damien, which Eddie gratefully passed him to. “Guess who I brought?” 

“Who?” Damien whispered. 

“Georgie.” 

Damien gasped, “I wan see!” 

Georgie was Stan and Bill’s year old child. Georgie has been prematurely born and was very tiny, but now was healthy as hell. The boy was no longer sickly pale, or worryingly tiny. 

“Follow me.” Bill set Damien down on the floor and led him to where Georgie was sleeping. 

“Ugh, I’m fucking tired.” Stan groaned in Eddie’s ear as he used Eddie’s shoulder as a pillow. 

“And why the fuck are you here?” Eddie questioned. “How many months are you? Like 3?” 

Stan nodded. “So tired.” 

Eddie sighed and supported Stan with his right arm. “You should’ve stayed home.” 

“Boring.” 

“It’s fucking 6 pm! You’d be asleep in like 1 hour.” 

“My belly isn’t big enough to stop me.” Stan shrugged. 

“Are you fu-“ 

“LOSERS!” Mike bellowed. “Assemble.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Bill called from down the hall. 

“Don’t ever day some dumb shit like that again,” Beverly said threateningly. 

“Are we all here?” Mike questioned and began to take a headcount. 

“Chill out.” Eddie laughed as Damien returned to his side. 

“Anyways,” Mike clamped his hands together, “the drive from Albany to Derry is about 4 to 5 hours. Does everybody have somewhere they are going to stay when we get to Derry?” 

“Yes.” Everyone replied. 

“Alright great!” Mike smiled. “Everybody grab your stuff, use the bathroom, and let’s go!” 

————————————————————————

“You’ll be fine driving in the dark, right?” 

Eddie snorted, “You sound like Richie.” 

Bev sighed, “Well someone has to.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he handed Damien a sippy cup full of water and graham crackers. “I’ll be fine, honest. I’m only like a month along.” 

“You haven’t told Maggie or Wentworth yet, have you?” 

“Nope.” Eddie said, popping the ‘p’. 

“I’m still worried.” 

“No need to be.” Eddie opened the front car door. “Again, I’m only about a month and a half along. I’m not fully incapable yet.” 

“Whatever. If you get tired or anything really, call me and I’ll make Ben pullover and I’ll drive you the rest of the way.” 

“Will do.” Eddie smiled. “Now hurry u-“ 

“Even better, I’ll sit in the passenger's seat.” Bev pointed a finger at Eddie, effectively silencing him, “Not a word. This is finality.” 

Eddie started the car. 

————————————————————————

Week #3 Wednesday 

“Welcome to Derry.” Eddie read aloud to himself, “Great.”

The car was silent. Damien had finally succumbed to slumber around 8 pm and Bev had drifted off around 9 pm it was 11:30. 

Eddie looked into the rearview mirror to check that Ben’s grey Jeep was still following him. After 10 minutes of driving around, they finally reached Mike’s farm. It still looked the same as it did 12 years ago. Eddie shivered. He hated this town. 

Eddie parked his car on Mike’s driveway and shook Beverly awake. 

“Hngnnn.” She whined. 

Eddie got out of the car and stretched. “My ass hurts.” 

“His dick is that big, huh?” Bev laughed as she joined Ben walking into Mike’s house. 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he opened the back door and released Damien from his car seat. Eddie skillfully carried Damien inside and discarded him onto the couch to continue his slumber. 

“You guys can just drop the boxes off at the entrance. I’m too tired for unboxing.” Mike said as he arose from a hallway. 

Eddie nodded tiredly and stumbled back out to his car. 

———————————————————————-

Eddie shifted Damien’s weight to his left hip as he rang the Tozier’s doorbell. After 30 minutes of traversing boxes from cars to house, Eddie made his way towards the place he considered heaven when he was a teenager, The Tozier Residence. 

“Hey.” Wentworth yawned. 

“Hey.” Eddie quickly entered the house and shut the door behind him. 

“How was the drive?” 

“Meh.” Eddie followed Wentworth up the stairs. 

“You know where his room is, right? Yeah, you know where it is…” Wentworth mumbled to himself before entering his bedroom and shutting the door. 

Eddie easily navigated himself to Richie’s room and smiled. 

It still looked the same. Richie’s Queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a heavy black duvet laying on it. The same various band posters were lazily plastered all over his room. His black stereo sat shiny as ever in the corner of his room next to his desk. And his desk stood dripping with pictures of the Losers and more specifically pictures of Richie and Eddie. 

Eddie snapped out of his stance as he heard Damien’s insistent whine. He shuffled over to Richie’s bed and gently laid Damien on it. Quietly, he set about undressing himself and his son. Once he finished dressing in his pajamas, Eddie turned off the room light and gratefully dove into the heated covers. Snuggling Damien closer to himself, Eddie fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get comfortable folks! This is Week #3 part 1! You still gotta wait for part 2! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 
> 
> Love ya ;P
> 
> I should get off of the toilet now, 
> 
> Noneckbilly201


	4. Week 3 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sing song voice* eDdIe iS sTrEsSed!

Thursday ~ Week 3

Eddie slowly blinked his eyes open. Above him was a white ceiling- that was swaying? 

Eddie tiredly moaned and raised a hand to clamp over his eyes. He felt like shit. Slowly, while clutching his stomach Eddie rolled over to where Damien was sleeping, or where he was supposed to be sleeping. Eddie started before he heard familiar shrieks and the boisterous laugh of Richie’s father. Relaxing his muscles he let his head drop back onto Richie’s black, plump pillows and let his mind drift….

Flashback. 

Eddie and Richie lay on Richie’s bed, silently clutching each other. The boys made it routine to find comfort in each other after the events of IT. At first, it started with Richie climbing into Eddie’s bedroom during the dead of the night with the excuse of “being bored". 

Months later it became routine. Every night Eddie looked forward to having Richie over. Those nights were full of laughing, crying, hugging, and sleeping. Richie had never failed to arrive for their nightly routine. They kept it up as long as they could until Eddie’s mother finally found them out. 

Eddie and Richie had been uncomfortably cramped on Eddie’s bed sleeping in each other's embrace when Sonia made an unexpected visit to Eddie’s room. Sonia usually avoided checking on Eddie because his room was upstairs. She just didn’t have the energy or power to get up there, check on her son, and then go back to the couch. That and she usually took her sleeping pills and was out cold before Richie even got to their house. That night proved to be different though. On that fateful night, Sonia had failed to take her pills and neglect her son. She decided she wanted to be a loving and considerate mother, to Eddie’s misfortune. Low and behold she would open Eddie’s door and find him peacefully laying on top of “that dirty Tozier boy” sleeping. 

The lady lost her shit. 

She started throwing anything she could at them yelling how “dirty her Eddie bear was” and how’d she’d have to let their pastor know about this. Mind you, same-sex relationships were common then and male pregnancy was and still is as common as female pregnancy, but that doesn’t mean everybody agreed with it. 

Richie had quickly stumbled out of the window, landed awkwardly on his back, and sprinted home. 

Eddie cried as he watched Richie fall out of the window and get up as if he hadn’t fallen from a two-story window. He cried as his mother told him how disappointed she was. And he cried when he was locked in his room for a week and forbidden to go to school. 

Richie and Eddie had easily gotten over that stage. 

When Eddie was finally granted school again, Richie suggested that instead of him going to Eddie’s house, Eddie would just come to his. Eddie disagreed at first, but after hearing Richie’s plan, Eddie excitedly agreed. That night at the scheduled time, Eddie pulled two pillowcases out of his backpack and stuffed them with towels. He stuffed them under his duvet and set them up to look like a body. Already in his pajamas, Eddie grabbed a generously-sized pen, quietly opened his bedroom window, and sat on a branch of the tree outside his window. Before his window could slide shut, he slipped the pen in before the window could completely slide shut. 

Eddie quietly maneuvered down the tree with the grace of a squirrel before softly landing on the dark green grass that marred his front yard. High from excitement, Eddie silently did a victory dance before taking off towards Richie’s house. 

Once Eddie got to Richie’s familiar yard he swung his backpack to his front, grabbed a pebble from one of the pockets, and threw it at Richie’s window. Swinging his backpack back to his back, Eddie scampered up Richie’s house and was lugged into Richie’s much bigger and better-looking room. 

“Richie!” Eddie cheered as he clutched his best friend. 

“Eds!” Richie laughed. 

This proved to be the boys' routine that stayed with them throughout high school. At 15 they had their first kiss, cut the bullshit, and started dating each other. At 17, they finally used Richie’s bed for things other than sleeping, and at 20 they moved to New York to go to school and live together. 

End flashback. 

Eddie's eyes shot open as he felt a weight press down next to him. 

“Damien, is your Papa awake?” 

“Mama?” 

The voice chuckled lightly. "Yes, Mama.” 

Eddie could feel Damien crawl closer to him, “Mama wake up!” 

Eddie rolled over fully and playfully glared at Damien before bringing him into a hug and smothering him with kisses.

“Damien! I told you to check if he was awake, not wake him up!” Maggie scolded as she sauntered into the room. 

Damien giggled, “Sowwy.” 

With that, the small boy shimmied off of the bed and obnoxiously walked out of the door with his stomach poked out. 

“Watch the attitude.” Maggie playfully growled as she ruffled the passing boy’s hair. 

Eddie moved to get out of the bed but stopped short when he felt his head whirl. Eddie doubled over and clutched his stomach, “Oh my god.” He quietly whispered to himself. 

Maggie clicked her tongue and sat beside Eddie. She raised a hand to his forehead and brought it back with a shake of her head, “Are you feeling okay?”

Eddie hummed, “I’m a little off, but I’ll be okay. Thanks.” 

Maggie raised an eyebrow suspectedly before rising from the bed, “I’ll make you something to eat. Take your time getting ready.” 

“Thank you,” Eddie whispered. 

————————————————————————

“He’s alive!” Wentworth joked before blowing more raspberries on Damien’s stomach. 

Eddie smiled tiredly as he watched his son wriggle and scream in joy under his Pop’s clutch. 

“I swear,” Maggie said as she led Eddie towards the kitchen, “he’s starting to look more and more like you guys every day.” 

Eddie nodded sadly. Damien was still a baby, but he was growing so fast! Eddie dreaded the day Damien would hit double digits. 

“I’m so blessed. My boys already made me a beautiful grandson!” Maggie said appreciatively as she set a plate of food in front of Eddie, “I know this baby will be just as beautiful.” 

Eddie choked on his milk, “W-What?” 

“Mother’s intuition.” Maggie winked as she strode out of the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Eddie. 

Was it that obvious?

————————————————————————

“And you’re sure you don’t need anything for the trip back? Anything at all?” 

Eddie jokingly put a finger on his chin, “Let me think…” 

“Har har.” Maggie countered before she pulled Eddie in for a hugger and kissed his cheek. “Call me when you get home.” 

“I wi-“ 

“WENTWORTH!” Maggie bellowed, “Damien is not a weight! Stop throwing him like that! He should already be in his car seat!” 

Eddie stifled a chuckle. “It’s fine. Damien’s having the time of his life.” 

And it was true. His son, with all of his unbrushed hair, was laughing his ass off. 

“I hate whe-“ 

Maggie cut herself off as a fire truck sped down their street and quickly turned a corner. 

Maggie slouched, “We definitely don’t see that every day.” 

“Yeah.” Eddie breathed. 

————————————————————————

“Come on!” Eddie growled. He was still in Derry. He had left the Tozier’s house at 2:30 pm and now it was 4:00 pm. The traffic was ridiculous. 

“Momma?” Damien whined from the back seat. 

“Yeah?” 

“I want Daddy.” 

Eddie lightly tapped his forehead on the steering wheel. “He’ll be home in about a week, okay baby?” 

“Okay.” Damien nodded and began to restlessly kick his legs. 

Traffic has completely stopped moving. Eddie groaned and closed his eyes. 

“Fuck.” He quietly whispered to himself. 

————————————————————————

15 minutes passed before any movement in traffic was shown. 

“Finally!” Eddie cheered before starting his car up and pushing on the gas. 

————————————————————————

Eddie felt his phone violently vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up before it could wake his son. 

“Hello?” Eddie asked tentatively 

“Hello.” A woman's voice greeted him. “Is this Edward Tozier, formally Kaspbrak?” 

“Yes.” Eddie answered suspiciously, “Who is this?” 

“This is Derry hospital. You’re the only emergency contact on Sonia Kaspbrak’s list. Her house was caught in a fire, she's hurt and has nowhere to stay. We need you to come pick her up.” 

Eddie’s jaw dropped. 

———————————————————————-

50 minutes. He was 50 minutes away from Derry when he got the call. A waste of gas he thought angrily as he made his way into the hospital. 

“What’s your name?” A blonde lady at the front desk asked Eddie upon his arrival. 

“Edward Tozier. Formally Kaspbrak.” Eddie nervously bit his lip. 

“Here for Sonia Kaspbrak?” 

Eddie nodded. 

“Room 2240.” 

————————————————————————

Eddie sighed as he made his way down yet another hallway. 

“Damien?” He asked the sleepy child on his shoulder, “Want to practice your numbers?” 

Damien slowly nodded against Eddie’s shoulder before cutely yawning, “Mhm.” 

Eddie pointed to a door as they passed it, “What’s that say?” 

Damien lifted his head up and glanced at the door. “Two, two, two, nine.” 

Eddie hummed. “And that?” 

“Two, two, three, zero.” 

They continued their game until they made it to Sonia’s room. 

“Two, two, four, zero.” 

“Yep.” Eddie pressed a kiss against Damien’s cheek. 

Eddie readjusted Damien on his hip before quickly inhaling and knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” 

————————————————————————

Mother and son silently stared at each other. 

When Eddie first entered the room, he openly grimaced. 

Her skin was peeling and was red and brown in some parts. She still had hair and her face hadn't been born, but she definitely didn't get out of the house unscathed. She sat, large as ever, looking like a rotten tomato with slightly singed brown hair. Staring at Eddie, deeply. 

Damien whimpered and burrowed his face into the crook of Eddie's neck. 

"-Er" Eddie started. 

"-I'm assuming that's your boy?" Sonia rasped. 

Eddie opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. He nodded. 

"He looks more like that Tozier boy than you." Sonia snarked. 

Eddie scratched the back of his neck and nodded. "I-" 

"Knock Knock!" A male doctor cheerfully called, seconds before the door was busted open, "Sonia - excuse me if I pronounce this wrong - kraspe brake?" 

"Kas - brack." 

"Kaspbrak?" 

Sonia nodded. 

The Doctor smiled brightly, "Great. I'm Doctor Allin! Let's cut to the chase here, you were caught in a fire a week ago?" 

Sonia silently nodded. 

"Wait." Eddie interrupted, "It didn't happen today? There was a fire truck somewhere around my in-law's house. Their house isn't that far from my mother's house." 

"Nah." Doctor Allin declined, "Her house had caught fire again, yes, but Sonia was here." 

Eddie nodded his head in understatement and urged the Doctor to continue. 

"As far as her health, she should only be with you for a week, though that date may be prolonged because she doesn't have a house. I've prescribed her creams and some strong ibuprofen, they'll be at the assigned Pharmacy. Any questions?" 

Eddie and Sonia both shook their heads. 

"Alright, Ms. Kaspbrak, you are officially released from Derry Hospital. Congratulations. I wish you good health." And with that, the Doctor exited the room. 

\---------------------  
Sunday, Week #3  
After they were discharged from the hospital, Eddie took Sonia to pick up her pills, then to the store to buy some clothes, and finally back to his home. 

Upon arriving home and the mystery lady still being with them, Damien threw a fit. He cried nonstop tears and refused to sleep in his bedroom. Which, Eddie understood his son's frustration. He had never seen this lady a day in his life and Eddie had bad memories associated with that woman. And the fact that she was in their house, sleeping in the guest room, ordering Eddie around and terrifying Damien so badly that he peed himself? It. Was. Too. Much. 

The stress Eddie was experiencing was dangerous for his pregnant state. The first few months of pregnancy are when rates of miscarriage are high. Eddie needed to figure his shit out. Quick. He needed to get more sleep, he needed to eat more, he needed Sonia out of his house, and he needed Richie to come home. 

"Hello?" 

"Richie." Eddie sighed contentedly. 

"Hey, baby." Richie said sweetly, "What are you doing up so late?" 

"I don't know." Eddie brokenly whispered.

"Is everything okay?" 

"No!" Eddie violently sobbed. "I'm losing my fucking shit!" 

"Hey." Richie said soothingly, "Babe. Talk to me. What's stressing you? Is it Damien? He can't be having that many tantrums." 

"No, Damien's been fine." Eddie sniffed. "It's my Mom. She got caught in a fire and her house was burned down. While I was in Derry I was called to pick her up because I'm her only emergency contact and she has nowhere else to stay. All she does is lecture me on fucking everything!" 

Richie's line went silent. 

"R-Rich?" 

"I'm coming home." 

Eddie smacked his head with his hand, "Babe. Please, just finish your meetings. I can make a few more days. I have Beverly and Stan." 

"Eds," Richie growled, "You can't just tell me this shit and expect to fucking sit here as if it isn't fucking happening! And fuck those meetings! There's only like one goddamn stupid ass meeting left, I can miss it." 

"Richie, no-" 

A buzzing abruptly interrupted him. Eddie limply hung up the phone and sorrowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible. 
> 
> *manically laughs* 
> 
> I'm going to go take a nap.
> 
> Also, two chapters in a day? We oh we oh weeeee


	5. Week 4, Wednesday - December 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia. That's it.

Eddie set Damien down on the floor and hastily pulled on his boots. His goal right now was to leave the house without any social interaction with his mother. Heart beating, Eddie tied his right boot before moving to the left. He violently finished the tie on the left boot before picking up a sleep standing Damien. Almost to his freedom, Eddie turned around and fumbled with the doorknob. 

“Eddie?” Sonia called from down the hall. 

“Fuck.” Eddie silently cursed under his breath, “Yes?” 

He heard her noisily pad down their newly vacuumed hallway, “Where are you going so early in the morning?” 

Eddie readjusted Damien, “I have a few errands I need to get out of the way.” 

“What are you taking Damien for? He’s still sleeping.” 

“Richie’s not around so-” 

“I am. I’m here, he won’t be alone.” 

Eddie chewed his lip. She had a point. It had been a pain taking Damien everywhere he went while he was still sleeping, but he had no choice. But now, he could leave him at home with Sonia. He would only be sleeping, nothing too drastic. He didn’t trust his mother though. 

“I-” 

“Leave him here to sleep. He’ll be fine.” Sonia pushed Eddie upstairs towards Damien’s bedroom. 

Eddie stumbled into Damien’s bedroom and slowly made his way to his grey dinosaur-themed bed. Very gently, Eddie untucked Damien’s dark green duvet and laid Damien down. He looked like an angel with his dark curls fanned out on his pillow and his mouth formed in a silent ‘o’. Deciding he didn’t want to leave his baby with the woman who had never failed to criticize him during her stay at his house, he went to pull the cover off of Damien. 

“See? Still sleeping.” Sonia reassured Eddie. “Now go. He’ll be fine. If you still feel lonely out doing errands, call up those friends of yours.” 

Eddie incredulously looked at the large woman standing in the frame of Damien’s doorway. How the fuck did she get up here? 

She waddled into the room, “Come on. He’ll be fine.” 

Eddie was left speechless as his mother walked him out of Damien’s room and to the front door. “Have fun!” 

She shut the door. 

————————————————————————

After Eddie had finally stepped out of his shocked state, he got in his car, called Bev, and then sped to her house. 

“Alright.” Beverly sighed as she got in the car. “How many errands are we running?” 

“I don’t know.” Eddie chewed his lip, “I know I need to go to the grocery store and get some stuff for a recipe I’m making for Richie.” 

“He’s supposed to be coming home next Monday isn’t he?” 

“No, he’s supposed to be home on Christmas possibly earlier.” 

“Eddie?” Eddie hummed. “You do realize it’s December 23rd, right?” 

Eddie nodded and nervously swallowed, “I haven’t really been on my best game. I’ve been too stressed. We just gotta hope we’ll find something.” 

“Well, we better get going if we want to get anything done.” 

————————————————————————

“Mama!” Damien called out from his bedroom. “Mommy?” 

Damien shimmied out of his bed and toddled across his cream carpeted bedroom floor. The walls of his bedroom were a magnificent dark green plastered with an expanse of dinosaurs. At the right corner of his room was his box of plushies and toys. With great practice, Damien walked over to the grey-green chest and grabbed for the red T-Rex his Daddy had got him on one of his trips. 

He shuffled out his room and down the hall towards his parent's room. He stood on the tip of his toes and fiddled with the doorknob before successfully pushing it open. The door let out an eerie screech as it swung open. His parent's bedroom was neatly designed, organized, and...deserted. 

Damien messily lugged himself on his parent's bed and hit the flat duvet. “Mama?” 

No hand reached out to stop his blows and his Mama’s tired voice failed to scold him. Frowning, Damien carefully shimmied off of the bed until his feet touched their carpeted floor. 

Damien knew that his Mama had been with him earlier because he remembered hearing his voice. He also vaguely remembered being carried around that morning. So where was his Mama? His Mama usually took him everywhere, he would never leave him home alone. 

With his parents' room eliminated, he waddled downstairs and to the kitchen, “Mommy!”

“Eddie isn’t here, Damien.” Damien’s lower lip wobbled. He forgot that lady was here. He cried as he saw her enter the kitchen. 

“No!” Damien screamed as the lady came closer to him. “MAMA!” 

“He isn’t here!” The lady growled. 

Damien fell on the floor with a great sob and began to violently sob. 

Sonia angrily stared at the wailing child. She didn’t like the child one bit, he was just a reminder of what a poor job she did at raising Eddie. She should’ve forced more girls and pills on him. She needed to get rid of the child, drug Eddie, and take him away. 

“Damien,” Sonia said smoothly. “Would you like to go to the park?” 

Damien choked on his tears. “Park?” 

“Yep. Let’s go!” 

————————————————————————  
“Hey! Kian put the sand down!” Kia shouted to his son in the sandbox. 

The boy was a nuisance! Kian was a 3 year old with milk chocolate skin, caramel hair, and intangible curls. 

“Blah blah!” His son shook his tongue at him. 

“Childish little shi-“ 

Kia stopped mid-sentence when he saw a large woman and a small child enter the park. The woman was bumbling in front of the tensely toddling child. Upon arriving at the playground, the woman gestured for the toddler to get in a swing. The child held his hands up and allowed himself to be put in the swing. The woman pushed the child for a few minutes before turning around and "sprinting" away. 

Kai’s jaw dropped. Did the woman really just leave her child? 

He quickly sprang up into a standing position. “Kian!”

“Wha?” The child looked up from his sandcastle. 

“Stay here. I won’t be too far away, alright?” 

The child nodded. 

Kai sprinted towards the clueless baby crying in the swing, “Hey, you’re okay.” Kai took the baby out of the swing. “What’s your name?” 

The baby thrashed in his hold until he was set down, “Damien.” He pointed to himself. 

“Alright, Damien! I’m Kai. Why don’t you come over here?” He pointed to the sandbox where his son was obnoxiously roaring. 

The baby nodded. 

Kai nervously combed his fingers through his hair. “I’ll wait 20 minutes and if nobody comes, I’ll call the police.” 

————————————————————————

“Go unlock the door, I’ll start grabbing the bags.” Beverly closed the car door. 

Eddie’s numb fingers fiddled with the doorknob before he finally got it to unlock. Happy to escape the cold, Eddie shoved the door open and walked towards Damien’s bedroom. 

“Damien? Sweetie are you hungry?” It was 9 am. Usually, Damien would be sitting in his room with toys surrounding him, but his room was deserted. 

Frowning, Eddie walked to his bedroom. Deserted. As were the bathrooms, living room, and the backyard. Though, left in the kitchen was something different, something Damien loved, that looked as if it had been carelessly thrown on the floor. His red T-Rex

Eddie was panicking, “Bev-“ 

Eddie was cut off as Sonia came behind him and held a towel to his face. Eddie slackened in her hold. 

Chloroform. 

————————————————————————

“Eddie!” Beverly called as she set down the last of the groceries. “Have you found Damien?” 

Silence. 

Bev rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the help!” She walked to the kitchen and screamed. 

Eddie was laying on the floor motionless and above him with a white towel in her hand was Sonia. 

Sonia staggered towards Beverly. Beverly quickly backed up and glanced at her surroundings. She needed to knock this bitch out. There was nothing around her though, only groceries. 

Groceries! 

Quickly, Bev turned towards one of the bags and heaved frozen ham into her arms. She quickly repositioned herself and let the ham fly. The frozen meat caught Sonia’s forehead and forced her to the floor a few feet away from Eddie. Bev sprinted toward Sonia’s fallen towel and forced it into Sonia’s nose until her eyes completely closed. 

“Holy shit.” Beverly breathlessly whispered to herself. 

She tiredly moved towards the corner of the kitchen where the phone was and dialed 911

————————————————————————

It had been 20 minutes. Kai had no choice but to call the police. He didn’t know who this kid was or where he lived. He couldn’t do anything. 

“Can you describe the lady for us?” Officer Dean asked yet again. 

Kai growled. “She was obese with short brown hair and had patches of red skin. Looked like she was burned sometime before.” 

Officer Dean nodded and obnoxiously scribbled on his notepad. “And what did the child say his name was?” 

“Damien.” 

“Alright.” The officer nodded, “And what is your name?” 

“Kai Wolfolk.” Kai anxiously ran his hand through his son's hair. Kian has stubbornly latched onto Kai’s leg at the sight of the police. 

“Alright thanks for calling us, you can go in about your day.” With a tip of his hat, the Officer closed the door Damien was sitting behind and settled himself in the front seat of the Police Cruiser. 

“What! Can’t I come?” 

The Officer pinched his eyes together. “Fine. Get in.” 

“Open the trunk.” 

The Officer clenched his teeth and violently yanked a switch that popped the trunk open. Kai cheekily smiled before shoving his son's bike in the trunk, buckling his son next to Damien in the backseat, and finally buckling himself in the passenger seat. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot is stupidly planned out. It's a childish story, isn't it? It needs to be thought out more, nevertheless, future stories will definitely be better planned, thought out, managed, and established. I think I'm going to make more stories based on this whole AU with Richie and Eddie as parents. And yes, Pennywise is a thing in this universe. It'd be rude of me to act as though IT never existed. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter. I'll be sure to finish off the story tomorrow. Peace! 
> 
> P.S. I love y'all! Have a good day! <3 
> 
> In my defense, at least I'm finishing the story. Really, I could just desert it. I won't though. I hate when authors desert stories no matter how stupid they think it is. Tell me what you think I could have done better. I can handle the criticism, remember, I WANT to become a better writer. Alright, this is the final goodbye. 
> 
> Toodles ;P


	6. Week 4, Thursday December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie comes home.

December 24th, 1:00 pm 

Richie returned to a deserted home. 

“Eddie? Damien?” Richie called as he sprinted upstairs. 

Richie gently knocked on Damien’s door. “Damien?” 

He’d usually be down for a nap at this time. Desperately hoping his son was hiding, Richie thoroughly searched Damien’s closet, toy chest, and bed. He found nothing. 

“If Damien isn’t home, Eddie isn’t home.” Richie nervously told himself. 

*That makes sense. They’re probably at Bev’s house. I’ll take a shower and wait until they get back. Surprise them, maybe.* 

Richie smirked and calmly strode towards his bedroom. 

“Wait.” His smirk slouched. “Sonia.” 

With hunched shoulders, Richie returned to the first floor of his home and towards the guest room. 

Richie knocked on the door. “Sonia?” 

Nothing. 

He opened the door. The woman’s clothes were still hanging in the closet so she must have left with Damien and Eddie. 

The phone let out a shrill cry from the kitchen. 

“What the hell?” Richie frowned as he briskly walked into the kitchen and picked up Damien's Red T-Rex, “Hello?” 

“Is this Richard Tozier?”

“Yes.” Richie clutched the plushie in his hand. 

“This is St. Peter’s Hospital. We’re calling on account of your husband, Edward Tozier. He’s gone into cardiac arrest. We need permission for AED.” 

“Permission?” 

“There a chance the shocks will cause miscarriage, but if we don’t do AED, there’s a chance of death.” 

“Miscarriage?” Richie whispered. 

“Yes, he’s about a month into pregnancy. Do we have permission?” 

Chance of Death and chance of miscarriage? Eddie would be furious if he knew Richie was the reason for his miscarriage, but at the same time, Damien needed Eddie. Richie needed Eddie. He couldn't lose him. “Yes.” 

\--------  
December 24th, 8:00 pm 

“What do you mean I can’t take him home?” Kai growled at the Police receptionist. 

“I literally mean you can’t take the kid home,” The woman with caked makeup snarled, “You’re not his legal guardian. Hell, you just met the kid yesterday!”

“He’s a baby! You can’t keep a baby in a cell overnight!” Kai angrily pointed to the child crying in a cell. “He’s crying! He needs to stay somewhere better!” 

The lady's eyes moved to the left and then to the right. She motioned for Kai to lean closer to her. “Listen closely.” She glanced at the hallway behind her and turned back to Kai. “No.” 

“YOU AS-” 

“Sir,” the lady lamely cut him off, “If his mother fails to show up again, tomorrow he’ll be put in an adoption center. He’ll have a bed there.” 

Kai angrily glared at the woman before stomping towards Damien. 

“Hey.” Kai picked up Damien’s untouched fries and nuggets, “Why didn’t you eat?” 

Kai had called up his husband to pick Kian up and drop off some food and blankets. He didn’t know Damien, but he felt a strange connection to him. The kid looked almost familiar to him, he just couldn’t place how. Regardless, he wasn’t going to leave the baby alone in a cold cell. 

Damien’s body shook as he violently sobbed, “Mama!” 

Kai brought a hand to rub at Damien’s back but quickly pulled it away as Damien flinched, “Damien you gotta talk to me. You want your Mama, right?” He saw Damien nod his head. “Then you gotta tell me her name.” 

“Eddie,” Damien choked out. 

“Eddie?” Kai repeated incredulously, “Is that woman who took you to the park not your Mom?”

Damien shook his head, “Not Mama.” 

Kai's hands shook as he reached into his back pocket and withdrew a picture of him and two old high school friends. “Is this your Mama?” 

Damien’s eyes lit up as he looked at the picture. “MAMA! DADDY!” 

“Richie is your Daddy?” Kai jumped into a standing position. 

The child nodded. 

“LADY! HEY, LADY!” Kai ran up to the receptionist. “Do another radio announcement! Call for Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier! His parents!” 

The lady yawned, “And you’re sure about this?” 

“Yes!” Kai started bouncing on the tips of his toes. “Damien come here.” 

Clutching onto the picture as though it were his lifeline, Damien toddled over to Kai. 

“Up we go.” Kai sat Damien on the receptionist’s desk. “Show her your Mama.” 

Damien held the picture in a firm grip and let the lady look at the picture. 

The picture depicted three boys. The boy in the middle had a neat haircut, brown hair, and slightly tanned skin tone. He was the shortest of the group. The boy on the left was the tallest and the palest of the two, with black curly hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a mouth full of braces. The boy on the right had dark brown coils with purple-dyed tips, chocolatey skin, crossed eyes, and a tongue out. 

“Those are your parents?” The lady looked at Damien.

Damien nodded.

She turned toward Kai, “And that’s you in the picture? On the right?” 

Kai nodded. 

The lady pursed her lips, “Fine. We’ll put it on the radio as soon as we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself! I wanted to put this chapter up. Mostly to torture your minds! Good luck sleeping tonight! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!
> 
> It's very short, I know. A lot happens in this chapter.


	7. Week 4, December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is resolved.

December 24th, 3:00 pm 

Richie pulled into St. Peter’s Hospital and parked. His eyes were void of any emotion as he killed the engine. He felt as a mess, and when he looked at himself in the car's mirror, he looked a mess. It had been days since he shaved, so black whiskers decorated his jaw and upper lip. His hair was haphazard that illustrated Richie anxiety levels. And his eyes were puffed red from all the crying he’d done over the course of two hours. 

Gently tapping his hands to his face, Richie opened his door and staggered into the hospital. 

“Hello!” A stock man with fiery hair called to Richie, “How can I help you?” 

“Eddie Tozier.” Richie's voice cracked. “What room is Eddie Tozier in?” 

“I’m assuming you’re Richie Tozier.” The man professionally tapped away at his computer. 

“That’s me.” 

“Room 622. Take an elevator to the 6th floor and then turn right.” The man gave an empathic smile. 

“Thanks.” 

Richie mooched to the elevators and numbly pressed button 6. The elevator was eerily silent as it rose to the 6th floor. A ding broke the silence announcing that Richie was at his wished destination. 

Room 622. Richie knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” Beverly called. 

Richie opened the door and choked on a new set of tears. Eddie was as pale as the sheet surrounding his body. On him was a thin layer of sweat. Eddie looked unacceptably small and frail on the seemingly enormous hospital bed, as if he hadn’t been eating well. Clouds of rich purple with white lighting decorated the flat of Eddie’s eyes. His chest raised up and down in equally timed rhythms. 

Richie swallowed his tears and eased himself into a chair in the farthest corner of the room. “They did AED?” 

Beverly regarded Richie carefully. “Yes.” She nodded. 

“Was there a miscarriage?” 

“They haven’t told me anything.” Beverly shakily breathed, “Rich, Sonia-“ 

“Where is she?” If her son was in the hospital, surely she’d refuse to leave Eddie’s side. She’d always been overly concerned about Eddie’s health, and now that he was actually in the hospital, she wasn’t here? 

“She’s in another room. Rich, she knocked Eddie out with chloroform. She’s still unconscious so we haven’t got any reasons for her actions, but we definitely have suspicions.” 

The room went into a deadly silence. Eddie’s shallow breaths kept Richie on edge. Richie ground his teeth together. “He didn’t tell me he was pregnant.” 

“He wanted to surprise you on Christmas. He only figured out he was pregnant after you left.” Beverly closed her eyes. “While you were gone, Eddie went through a lot of stress. With being alone with Damien and pregnant, it was already too much, but he was handling it well. Things started spiraling when Sonia showed up.” 

“He’s lost weight.” Richie retorted. 

Beverly lowered her head. “Yeah.” 

The silence was thicker this time. Unspoken sorrows and explanations hung on each other’s lips. 

Richie slowly walked over to Eddie and sat in the chair next to his bedside. He looked at Eddie as though he were an angel. Slowly and carefully, Richie raised a hand to sweep through Eddie’s delicate hair. “Who’s Damien with?” 

Beverly’s lip wobbled. “We don’t know.” 

Richie’s head snapped up, “What?” 

“He was announced missing this morning.” 

————————————————————————

December 24th 9:00 pm

“Alright.” The lady called from her desk. “We put the announcement out on the radio, they should be here any minute now.” 

Kai nodded and turned back to the small boy sleeping on his lap. Everything made sense now. Damien was somewhat familiar to him, he knew those eyes. Those were Eddie Kaspbrak’s eyes. 

“Wow.” Kai chuckled to himself. “Eddie fucking Kaspbrak” 

He and Eddie had been best buds during high school, but fell off when college rolled around. Eddie went to New York University and Kai went to Stanford University to continue his cross country career. Long story short, he took a bad fall at a race and hadn’t been able to rebound. The shock of it all forced him into a deep depression. Deciding he needed a change he and his boyfriend, now husband, moved to New York.   
Kai decided to work as a P.E. teacher and his husband got started on their bakery business. 

But now that Kai knew that Richie and Eddie were Damien’s parents, why was Damien with that random lady? He never took Eddie as an irresponsible person, so he should’ve picked Damien up yesterday, right? 

Kai frowned and hugged Damien closer to his body. 

————————————————————————

“WHAT?” Richie abruptly stood up with such gusto his chair flew back. 

Beverly held a finger to her lips, “Eddie and I went shopping yesterday. Sonia said she’d watch Damien. When we got back Damien was gone and Sonia attacked Eddie.” 

“And you guys went to the police station and put Damien Tozier in as a missing child, right?” 

Beverly sniffed, “That and we split up and searched parts of New York. We couldn’t find him anywhere. The police say they still haven’t found a Damien Tozier.” 

Richie closed his eyes before bending down and laying a gentle kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “I’ll be back.” 

“W-where are you going?” Beverly followed Richie around the room with her eyes. 

“To the police station.” Richie closed the door behind him. 

Richie silently shed tears as he walked back towards the elevator. His precious boy was missing. It was something Richie thought would never happen to his children. What if he was kidnapped? What if he was killed? Richie darted out of the elevator and out of the hospital towards his truck. He was wasting time walking, his son was missing and he was fucking walking! 

Richie angrily opened his car and slammed the door shut after him. He violently buckled himself and revved the engine. 

First, he would go to the police station closest to him and if Damien wasn’t there, he’d go near his house and search for him there. 

Richie’s fingers nervously drummed on the wheel of his car as he came to a stop. In an attempt to ease his mind, Richie turned on his radio. 

“This is 93.5! Thank you for joining us tonight on this freezing night. It is currently 10:00 pm and half of the city is sleeping but not us,” the man gave a sleep deprived chuckle, “not us. Anyways, gra-“ the radio was run over with static, “-bany Police station 165 Henry Johnson Blvd. We’ve got a missing child, Damien Tozier on our hands. Says his parents are Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier. If this is your kid, we ask you to pick him up immediately.” 

“Damien!” Richie laughed as he cried. “Thank god!” 

He turned his truck around and headed towards his boy. 

————————————————————————

“You know,” the receptionist called, “this ain’t the first time this has happened.” 

“Really?” Kai said sarcastically. 

The woman ignored his tone, “Really. Usually the abandonment is intentional. Maybe they hired that lady to leave their son at the park.” 

“No.” Kai brushed Damien’s bangs off of his forehead. “I went to school with his parents. They wouldn’t do this.” 

“People chan-“ 

The door busted open and there standing lanky as ever, was Richie fucking Tozier. 

“It’s about time! Goddamn your slow.” 

Richie didn’t seem to hear him though. His eyes were trained on Damien. He let out a choked cry and slid towards them. Richie fell to his knees and held his hands out for Damien. Kai gently passed Damien to Richie. 

“Oh my god.” Richie whispered and he stroked Damien’s hair and pressed kisses to his face. 

“Hey!” The receptionist called from behind Richie. “You’ve got some paper you’ve got to sign.”

Richie nodded and walked over to the receptionist with a sleeping Damien still held to his chest. 

The dude had glowed-up. Richie was even taller than he was during high school and had slightly filled into his body, it looked good. He was still skinny, but wasn’t down right scrawny. He had finally ditched those god awful glasses for contacts and improved his style. Instead of wearing an oddly colored t-shirt, shorts, and slip on vans, Richie was wearing black flannel over a grey t-shirt with tan cargo pants and black sneakers. Weirdest thing of all, he had hair on his face. An apparent beard and mustache were growing and his hair at its longest, reached his middle forehead and the tips of his ears. In short, he definitely had ladies drooling over him now. 

Eddie definitely changed his closet. 

Richie hastily signed the last paper, thanked the receptionist, and made to leave. He paused as he opened the door, “Aren’t you coming?” 

Kai gave a great smile and ran towards Richie. “Smell ya later!” He stuck his tongue out at the receptionist before slamming the door shut. 

————————————————————————

“So.” Kai started. 

“So.” Richie copied. 

“You had a kid.” 

“Yeah.” Richie quickly glanced in his rear view mirror. Damien was still sleeping. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Why-“ 

“It was Sonia. I’ve been gone for a while and apparently Sonia’s house was burned down and she needed somewhere to stay. Eddie was her only emergency contact, so he took her to our house. She isn’t the biggest fan of Damien, so what I’m guessing is she left him alone somewhere.” Richie gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

“At the park. I saw the entire thing happen.” Kai sighed. “Your kid definitely isn’t letting you guys out of his sight after this. Imagine all of the tantrums!” 

“I’ll gladly deal with them if it means he won’t go missing again.”

“How’s Eddie?” 

Richie scratched his bearded jaw, “He’s sleeping in the hospital. Sonia held chloroform up to his face and he went into cardiac arrest.” 

“Oh.” Kai said quietly. 

They pulled into the Hospital’s parking lot. Richie turned to him, “You wanted to see him, right? Or do you want me to take you home?” 

Kai scoffed. “Of course I want to fucking see him.” 

————————————————————————

“Finally! You’re back! And with Damien!” Beverly stood up and pulled Richie into a hug. 

Richie nodded and put Damien on the bed next to his Papa. “I turned on my radio just in time. They put his name on the radio.” 

“He looks so tired! Look at his eyes!” Beverly gasped. The bags of Damien’s eyes looked similar to Eddie’s, a pale purple. 

“He didn’t sleep the first night .” Kai said from behind Richie. They were still somewhat standing in the doorway. 

Beverly abruptly turned around, “Kai!” 

“Beverly!” Kai mocked her and then smiled, “Long time, no see.” 

Beverly pulled Kai into a hug, “You can say that again.” 

“Long time, no se-“ 

“Shut up.” Richie laughed tiredly. 

————————————————————————

December 26th 

Eddie’s head felt like shit. The lights were bright, he was too cold and he was hungry. 

“Fuck.” Eddie cursed as he pushed his body up. He was in the hospital. “Right now is not the time for an anxiety attack, Eddie. Get your shit together.” 

Eddie heard laughter from outside of his room. The door opened.

“EDS!” Richie screamed and then was rudely shoved out of the way by his son. 

“MAMA!” Damien hastily scrambled onto Eddie’s bed and attached himself to his body. 

Eddie weakly ran a hand through Damien’s hair. “Dami.” He sighed in relief. 

Richie slouched into the chair at Eddie’s bedside. He took Eddie’s hand in his own. “It’s going to be a long time until I leave for a month again.” 

Eddie paused his repetitive strokes through Damien’s hair, “Sonia, she-“ 

“I know.” Richie held up a hand. “She just woke up yesterday. She’s been arrested. Our court date is supposed to be at least 6 months from now.” 

Eddie nodded and bit his lip, “I-I’m pregnant.” 

“I know.” Richie smiled. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. 

“When you get out of the hospital, Kai’s going to be all over you.” 

“Kai?” Eddie gasped excitedly. He hasn’t seen his best friend in years! 

“Yeah, he was the one who found Damien.” Richie smirked. “He harassed the receptionist at the Police Station.” 

Richie grabbed Eddie's hand. “Eds, we made vows to each other. We promised each other we would be there for each other through sickness and health. If you ever experience this much stress again, you better fucking tell me.” 

Eddie nodded and smiled at Richie, “I promise.” 

Richie leaned forward and gave Eddie a small peck. 

Eddie smiled at Richie as he leaned back and scooted over on the hospital bed. He patted at the empty spot. “Now get in here, you big lug. It’s been too long since we’ve cuddled and I’m tired.” 

Richie’s action held no hesitation. Making sure not to jostle Eddie or Damien, he slid into the empty space and enveloped Damien and Eddie in his arms. 

“I need to pee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! Chile, I am tired. I hope y’all enjoyed this story. Future stories will better thought out, be more detailed, and take more time to complete. But yeah, I hope y’all enjoyed this last chapter. Tell me what you thought of the story and how you feel about the last chapter. And yeah. Toodles! :P 
> 
> I’ll be editing the story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter story. I will update it. Hopefully, I won't lose interest. 
> 
> Tumblr: noneckbilly201.tumblr.com


End file.
